Candy Wars
by KiwiStar
Summary: Following a Skittle fiasco, Punk has brought his anger to new heights. Now, he has started a war. A Candy War, and the only weapons allowed are candy. The warriors, Matt and Jeff must stop him, but what happens when Jay and Adam get involved?


**Hello evrybody, this is a follow-up to Can You Taste the Rainbow?...well, it kinda is, lol. I was bored one day and decided to pass time writing, cuz i'm having some trouble writing my two other stories. Anyhoo, please read, review, and enjoy. I do not own anything, lol. Please tell me what you think in a review:) Also, I apologize for any spelling errors, i didn't get this beta'd, so please bear with it, lol. Hmmm...i think that covers everything...please go vote on my poll if you haven't and have a wonderful day/night/summer.**

**Luv Always,**

**Kiwi**

* * *

Plunk! Plunk! Plunk! Plunk! THWACK! Jeff winced as the steady, rhythmic pounding of M&M's against his head was interrupted by the Butterfinger that sailed through the air and had just whipped across his forehead. The 'Rainbow-Haired Warrior' or was it Charismatic Enigma…well, whatever they were calling him nowadays, he sighed and reopened his eyes to the carnage before him.

He never should've done it…He never should've walked into the locker room and proclaimed the magical powers of Skittles. Now, his friends were at war. World War III, that's what it was. A war with no end in sight.

"For the love of God, Jeff…GET DOWN!" At the sound of his name being called at a very strict yell, he ducked down to the floor. As soon as his body met the white, ceramic tiling of his living room, a hand reached out and tanked him behind the couch he and his brother had turned over and hidden behind. An onslaught of multi-colored chocolate candies flew across the room. The world slowed down and in the slow motion special effects often seen in action movies, typically while the good guy walks away as a bomb explodes….they fell like rain onto the spot where he had just been standing.

"See? Aren't you fricken glad I pulled you out of there?" His brother sighed with frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is war, Jeff. _War._ A war that you helped start, nonetheless…"

"Matt, what in the blue hell did I do?" Jeff asked.

"Well, gee, Jeff. Let's do a little rewind, here…" Matt paused for a moment. "You told us that Skittles were the ticket to happiness. As it turns out…Punk took you seriously and one day Skittles didn't make him happy. Now he thinks you lied to him…So, I guess that might give ya a clue." Matt spat sarcastically, the Southern drawl rolling off his tongue as he glared at his younger brother.

"He seems mad." Jeff stated , peeking over the back of the couch, only to get hit in the eye with an M&M. "Christ." He cursed, holding a hand over his eye as he slunk down. "That hurt." He whimpered.

"Get over it." Matt growled, tying his hair back into a low ponytail.

"No. That could've rendered me blind…"

"Boo hoo. Cry me a river."

"Gee, Matty. You aren't very nice today. Who put your panties in a twist?" Jeff asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Can we not worry about my undergarments, and please focus on getting ourselves the hell out of this mess?" Matt asked back and Jeff rolled his eyes.

"You never listen to me."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I talk, and you want to focus on other things. It's like I'm not even here or anything." Jeff frowned, a small pout stretching across his face as he leaned back against the back of the couch. Titling his head back, he growled, seeing his bangs blocking his vision. With a huff, he tried blowing the brightly colored, green locks out of his eyes, to no avail whatsoever.

"Jeff, can we not talk about this right now…" Matt sighed, and tossing a bag of Jumbo Sized jawbreakers across the room, his satisfaction melting into horror as it sailed right past Punk's head and straight out the window…

"Oops." Matt murmured…

"OW! Good Lord Almighty!" An angered yell came from outside the house and the person leaned in through the window, a glare on his face. "What is going on here?" He asked, his blond hair loose and down around his shoulders. His eye already swelling from the jawbreaker that hit him mere moments before.

"Oh…um, sorry, Adam…" Matt sheepishly apologized to his former, life-long rival.

"Whatever…I'm coming in…You coming too, Jay?" The Canadian peered back over his shoulder, where his best friend stood, nodding. Adam swung his legs through the open window and set his feet down.

"NO! Adam, don't...do it…" Matt yelled, but Adam ignored him.

Adam took another step, just as a jaw breaker rolled in front of him. His foot landed on the jawbreaker and Adam was sent flying across the floor and skidding to a stop in front of the two Hardy brothers.

"I told ya not to do it." Matt rolled his eyes. "Why doesn't anybody ever listen to me?"

"Maybe cuz you're a Meanie Head and won't listen to other people." Jeff huffed and refused to look at his brother. Matt rolled his eyes again and sighed.

"Whatever, Jeff."

"Hey Adam!" Jay called as he too entered the war zone. Adam was about to say something, a warning perhaps, to stop his best friend from tumbling and skidding through a field of various candies, ranging from Butterfingers, Snicker's, Skittles, M&Ms, you name it, it was there, but instead, he just smirked and let Jay suffer. Adam sat up gingerly, mouthing 'What the hell?' as he picked a Gummi Worm out of his blond tresses.. As he looked up, he saw his fellow Canadian skid right into him, sliding them further back and banging into a mahogany end table; a beautiful, crystalline vase full of blossoming flowers of the lily variety sat upon it. The vase was just beckoning to be broken. Fate answered it.

The vase tilted, and wobbled, balancing precariously on the edge of shattering into a million pieces, or staying put. Again. In slow motion commonly seen in action films, the vase fell and shattered, showering the two Canadians in crystal, water, and pink/red tiger lilies. Adam, who sustained most of the blow, blinked a couple times before his eyes rolled back and he fainted.

Jeff looked over and laughed.

Jay was trying to stand up, each time falling back down, right atop of Adam.

Matt, growled as Punk cackled and stood up. "Haha, Matthew…I am winning!"

"Not for long…" Matt called back, trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince the psychopathic, power-crazed, Pepsi-addicted Chicago native.

"Well, I will soon has a prisoner." Punk had stood and was starting to walk towards them, a shield, that looked astonishingly similar to one of Jeff's paintings, in one hand and a Laffy Taffy rope molded into a sword-ish weapon of some sort. Matt's chocolate brown eyes widened in shock. The Chicago native was trying to go after Adam and Jay…

"Not if I can help it…" Jeff whispered as he reached over and grabbed Adam's wrist, just as Punk grabbed his good ankle. "Hey, let go." He gave a sharp tug on the Canadian.

"No." Punk smirked back, as he tugged.

"Give. Him. _Back._" Jeff stated through gritted teeth, tugging with each word.

"Make. Me. Rainbow Sprite." Punk said back.

Jeff gasped. "Oh no you didn't." He dropped Adam. "Take it back."

"No." Punk laughed. "And I got Adam." She said in a sing-song voice as he hefted the 6 foot-five, 200-something lb, blond Canadian over his shoulder and back to his side of the room.

"Smooth move, there, Jeffro." Jay frown as he crawled behind the couch and sat by Matt, who shook his head.

"I give up."

"Don't give up, Matty. Success comes in cans, not cannots."

Both Matt and Jay gave Jeff an odd look. "Dude." Jay began. "You spend way to much time reliving your school years…"

"Yeah, that was on a poster in the science lab in our school…" Matt murmured.

"Hey, it was some great advice." Jeff defended himself.

"Yeah, true words of wisdom." Matt rolled his eyes

"Guys…is this in any way linked to the Skittles garbage Jeff told us about a while back?" Jay asked.

"Just a little." Matt stated as Punk screeched..

"YOU RAINBOW-HEADED LIAR! SKITTLES DON'T BRING HAPPINESS."

Jay winced… "Oh."

"Yeah." Matt whispered.

"Guys…I have an idea." Jay smiled. "And it'll win this thing, and get Adam back."

"I don't care about Adam, I just want my living room back before my girlfriend gets home…She'll kill me if it's not squeaky clean." Jeff stated. "And she is a very scary lady when she's angry…"

"Whatever." Jay shook his head at his friend's antics. "So…what does Punk hate the most?"

"Alcohol." Jeff nodded with affirmativeness.

"Besides that."

"I HATE LIARS!" Punk yelled.

"Liars?"

Jay shook his head…"Close enough. Very good, Jeff…just when I thought your brain was fried from chair shots and hair dye."

"HEY!" Jeff yelled, whacking Jay's arm. "Why is everybody being so mean to me today?" He asked nobody in particular.

"Anyways, what's your idea, Jay?" Matt asked.

Jay smirked. "Listen very, very closely…."

**Ten minutes, 27 seconds, 13 milliseconds later…**

"Yo, Punky, we surrender." Jay stood up, just as Punk whipped a pack of gum at him. It smacked his chest before falling at his feet. "Oooooo, Berry Explosion…" He picked up the pack and shoved it into his pocket as he continued. "Anyhoo…we give up."

"You…give up?" Punk repeated slowly, approaching the Canadian with hesitance.

"Yup."

"Really?" Punk asked as he stood chest to chest with the other man.

Jay let our a small snort. "No." In one, swift motion, he hooked Punk's head under his arm and raised the younger male high above his head and ran with him, out the door and into the clearing behind Jeff's house. Matt and Jeff followed him, Jeff carrying a roll of tie-dye duct tape and Matt carrying honey, caramel syrup, chocolate syrup, whipped cream and marshmallows. As they approached a pretty sizeable tree, Jay pinned Punk against it. While Jeff duct taped his wrists together and around the tree, Jay ripped Punk's shirt off, as well as his jeans.

"What are you three going to do? Rape me?" Punk squeaked.

"No…that's illegal." Matt chuckled as he opened the syrups and honey. He handed one to each Jeff and Jay, while keeping the honey to himself. They took turns, spreading and smearing Punk's body with the topping they had. After a couple minutes, they switched to the marshmallows and nuts and finally, Matt squirted whipped cream in a perfect pile on Punk's head and a shoulders.

Half an hour later, the three stepped back and admired the sugary mess they made out of their co-worker and friend. "You never should've started that war, Punk." Matt smirked.

"Yeah, man." Jay laughed.

"Yup. So, you guys hungry?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, starving." The two said in unison as the three made their way back into the house.

Late that night…

"A candy fight?" Shane asked as he flipped through the channels on the T.V., finally landing on Scyfy, where an episode of Warehouse 13 was playing.

"Yup." Jeff replied as Matt and Jay nodded.

"Y'all should've had me over." Shane smirked. "Well…I'm not surprised…Punk did have it coming."

"I know." John Hennigan stated as he ran a hand through his chocolate brown hair. He sat on a couch with Shane and Matt, while Jeff sat on the other one with the still unconscious Adam laying down, his feet in Jeff's lap.

"Hey Matt?"

"Yes, Jeff?"

"I keep thinking we forgot something…" Jeff sighed. "But I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Seriously, the hair dye is frying your brain, It's probably nothing." Matt assured his younger brother.

"If you say so." Jeff shrugged…

"Guys? Hellooooo? GUYS!" Punk yelled from outside, his cries never reaching the inside of the house. "Heeelllloooo? C'mon, guys, don't leave me out here…I think I hear a bear! GUYS!"


End file.
